icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IThink They Kissed
iThink They Kissed is the third Season Premiere of iCarly and was viewed by an average of 8.361 million viewers, one of the most views of the season. Plot While doing an iCarly segment, Sam loses her tooth after she eats a piece of squash. Carly takes Sam to the dentist, her first trip to the dentist in a long time, her first time since she was three. After having her teeth fixed, Sam is loopy because of the laughing gas, and she accidentally tells Carly that she kissed Freddie ( in the episode iKiss ). Spencer tries to teach art to prisoners and ends up making a gigantic pairs of pants, which two prisoners escape in. Carly confronts Freddie and Sam, but is unable to get many answers from them, as they're all duct taped to chairs when the prisoners make a getaway. They all promise to no longer keep secrets from one another, and Carly asks questions about the kiss itself. When she asks if they enjoyed the kiss, the question goes unanswered, as Spencer appears to get his banjo, then leaves, while theyare is still tied up. They all try to work together to get out of the bind, and the show ends with the three of them falling over on the floor, and Carly saying, "well that didn't work." Alternate ending There was supposed to be an alternate ending, but it was never made due to the production of the next episode. The alternate ending was that the prisoners get arrested and Spencer notices that Carly, Sam and Freddie duct taped and takes off the duct tape. A Cut Scene Carly was supposed to be asked by Freddie, like shown in the promo for the episode, if she was jealous. This scene only lives in the promo, as it was cut for an unknown reason. Trivia *Freddie's mention that he got strong at the same time the voice got lower is a reference to Nathan Kress hitting puberty at some point before the production of Season 2. *The Giant pants return in iHave My Principals, used by Principal Franklin as an entrance when he appears on iCarly. Quotes Sam: Aw, what's the big chizz? It's normal for teeth to fall out. Carly: '''Yeah, when you're FIVE. '''Freddie: Or NINETY. Carly: How long has it been since you've been to the dentist? Sam: I dunno, two... twelve years. Spencer: Hey, you guys! Which one of these shirts do you think I should wear tomorrow? Carly: To where? Spencer: Prison. Freddie: Prison? Carly: Oh my god, what did you download? Spencer: (laughs) Nothing! (thinks for a second) Yeah, nothing. Spencer: Hey, what's on this corn, barbecue sauce? Freddie: Sam's blood. (Spencer shrieks and tosses the corn) Spencer: As I was saying, I'm gonna teach you guys about sculpting, which of course is art. Now I think of art as a physical expression of emotion! So let's start by talking about the emotions you guys are feeling right now! Prisoner: Stabbing! Spencer: Stabbing... isn't really an emotion, it's more of an... activity. (does a stabbing motion with his hand) Which I hope you don't do it to me... See, an emotion is more of a feeling! Prisoner: Well maybe I feel STABBY! Spencer: (changes the subject nervously) So sculpting... Sam: Man, it's gone. Carly: What's gone? Sam: My thumb, it was there a second ago. Sam: I want to tell you a secret. Carly: Okay. Sam: Come here. Carly: I'm already here. What's the secret? Sam: I like fried chicken. (After Carly speaks about Sam Telling her about the kiss Freddie runs to try to escape but Carly takes him to the ground and pins him) Carly: TELL ME!! Freddie: NO! (Freddie reverses the pin and pins Carly to the ground) Carly: WHOA! When did you get so strong? Freddie: SAME TIME THE VOICE GOT LOWER! Carly: Did you and Sam kiss? Freddie: Ok yes, it's true... Sam and I kissed. Carly: Oh, my God! (Freddie helps Carly to her feet) Freddie: I was bummed about never kissing anyone and I was out on the balcony and Sam came out and... she said she never kissed anyone either and we ended up kissing! Carly: (yells) OH, MY GOD! Freddie: It was just one time ... except for that other time... but that might've been Sam's twin sister. I'm still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing! Carly: You guys are my best friends! How come neither one of you told me? Freddie: We promised each other we'd never speak of it again. (yells) Oh, man I'VE BEEN SPEAKING OF IT AGAIN!! Carly: We're best friends, right? Sam: Of course. Carly: And best friends don't keep secrets from each other, right? Sam: Why, what'd you do? Is it bad? DID YOU FINALLY DO SOMETHING BAD??!! HOLY CRAB, I LOVE THIS 'Carly: '''I'm not the one keeping secrets. '''Sam: '(pauses) Alright, you can have your 20 bucks back.(takes $20 out of her pocket) 'Carly: '''What 20 bucks? '''Sam: '''That I took out of your purse. '''Carly: '(takes wallet out of purse and looks into it) Sam! 'Sam: '''Well, at least it's not a secret anymore! '''Carly: '''That wasn't the secret I was talking about. '''Sam: '''So I can keep the $20? '''Carly: '(takes money out of Sam´s hand) No! View Gallery for this episode here 301 Category:Season 3 Category:Specials Category:Season Premiere Category:Quotes Category:Pairings